Forgive Me
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Sequal to Hang in there When Piper realizes that Phoebe is gone forever she resides to the dark side.But when Paige learns the truth she'll stop at nothing to save her sisters, both of them. R&R No flames plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Halliwell Manor: 12:45 A.M.**

Phoebe came skipping down the hall and into the kitchen, "Morning!" She sang, she grabbed a coffee cup and filled it up and put a bagel on her plate.

"Ok…someone must have slept good" Paige said

"Yeah Pheeb's, what's gotten you so…. skipping down the yellow brick road?" Piper said biting into her bagel some more.

"Well since you asked, I have a hot date tonight" Phoebe said.

"Wow, with who?" Piper asked.

"A guy named Austin, I met him at P3 last night remember?" Phoebe said eating a Bagel

"The hot blonde with a cross on his right arm?" Paige asked

"Yes, but don't get any Ideas" Phoebe said laughing.

"I'm not," Paige said grinning.

"I'm glad for you Pheeb's" Piper said.

"Thanks, and I also forgot to tell you that it'll be really late before I get home" Phoebe said.

"Well you're a big girl but just out of curiosity how late?" Paige asked.

"About one in the morning, were going to a movie, dinner and a club" Phoebe said.

"Wow, sounds like he's really into you" Piper said.

"You think?" Phoebe asked drinking her coffee.

"Come on, dinner? Movie? Phoebe this guy is after more than one date" Paige said.

"Maybe your right, well I'd better go to work I want to leave early" Phoebe said walking out the door.

"Now there goes a woman with red slippers" Piper said finishing her bagel.

"Speaking of slippers, I think its time we update somebody's wardrobe" Paige said peering out from behind the newspaper with her eye contact directly at Piper.

Piper looked up "My wardrobe? What's wrong with what I've got now?" Piper said smirking.

"Oh please, you only have leather jeans, tight shirts and a few pairs of old blue jeans with holes in them face it your obsessed with this whole witch that kicks ass gig" Paige said.

"Its not that bad, I have a dress…. or two" Piper said pausing.

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Ok, so I am a little obsessed but what do you suggest? Laid back and lazy?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to assume that's a complement" Paige said grinning at her sister.

"Alright I'll go but on one condition" Piper said.

"Name it, just so we get you some new updated clothes" Paige said grinning.

"You have to promise nothing cheeky or pink, I hate pink it makes me look…big" Piper said trying not to laugh.

"Done, we'll leave when Phoebe gets home from work" Paige said.

"Sounds good to me" Piper said standing up.

"For now, I suggest we get our asses to work" Paige said running to the shower.

"Paige! Me first you'll take all the hot water!!" Piper shouted running after her.

"You own your workplace I don't!" Paige shouted running up the stairs.

"Don't make me freeze your ass!" Piper shouted.

"Can't freeze good only evil!" Paige shouted closing the door.

"You are so evil!" Piper shouted laughing.

A/N Lol I thought that was funny to add, and I must say this is probably one of my best detailed stories ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Bay Mirror: 1:45 P.M.**_

Phoebe looked up as she heard the sound of a pair of hands clapping "Okay people let's get a move on here! The evening paper waits for no one" Mitch said strutting like a model manager.

Phoebe couldn't stand him; he complained about everything, about how the ink on the newspaper wipes off to easy, how long the sections are.

_This guy is beyond repair _Phoebe thought to herself. She shut her office door and plopped back down into her chair. Phoebe sighed at her computer screen, the email she had received from a fan seemed impossible for her to answer.

It read _Dear ask Phoebe, it seems that I have no luck finding true love. Every time I go out on a date with a guy he either wants to go to far or I catch him cheating on me. So I ask what is true love? Will I ever find it and if so how?_ _Signed Jessica _

Phoebe could totally relate, aside from the fact she was a witch and every man she dated was a demon or warlock, except for Jason who had left after Phoebe told him her secret. How could she answer something she rarely experienced? She decided to relax and try her best to respond.

Dear Jessica, I wish I could tell you in exact terms how to find true love but I cant, I can only tell you to never give up and to keep searching. I myself have the same troubles but try to move on and find new love. Take it from me, never give up on finding love because if you do you could spend the rest of your life alone, and give it another shot what do you have to lose?

Satisfied Phoebe sent the letter, she was about to open her door until suddenly someone came through it on the other side. Before Phoebe could react Denise had spilt her coffee all over Phoebe's shirt. "Omigod! Phoebe I'm so sorry!" Denise said in shock. Phoebe tried not to get mad, _stay calm, think of your date tonight _Phoebe thought silently.

She looked up and smiled "Oh don't worry about it, this shirt is old anyways" Phoebe said lying just a bit. Denise went to get paper towels to clean up the mess, Phoebe mean while decided to get out of there while she could.

_**P3: 2:30 P.M.**_

Piper scurried across the dance floor making sure that everything being delivered was put away safely and organized. "Piper where do you want these extra glasses?" Dan asked.

Piper stopped, "Put them back with the imported wine and please be careful" Piper said softly.

She then waved her hands in the air "No, no, no! You have to make sure everything is in order for inventory count tomorrow, put the shot glasses underneath the bar" Piper said raising her voice. She hadn't meant to sound mean, but this club was all she had to keep the bills paid. If something wasn't in its place when she needed it anything could go wrong.

Piper grabbed a bottle of whiskey and put it back in the supply room, "God I love my job" Piper said smiling. She glanced at her watch, "I better get home and start cleaning" Piper mumbled. She stopped and turned around.

"Dan, your in charge, I trust you so please make sure nothing goes wrong" Piper said smiling.

"You got it Piper" Dan said shooting a wink towards Piper. She laughed a bit then headed towards the door. Dan knew she was married but liked to have a bit of fun teasing her.

Social Services: 3:15 P.M. 

Everyone was bustling inside the social office, chattering about their work days and days off, it wasn't until Mr. Cowan walked in, had everyone stopped messing around.

"Look I'm sorry Mr. Maillot, but until I have the conformation forms signed by you and your ex wife I cant give you anything on your son, I'm sorry" Paige said softly. There was a slam on the other end of the line as Paige set her phone down.

"Paige, I was looking for you" Mr. Cowan said.

He was Paige's boss; he was about five foot nine and always wore his suits in either gray, dark blue or black. He had recently promoted her to social worker, although he had a small gut he was far from jolly, unless he had a good day.

"What do you need?" Paige asked standing up.

"I need you to check out someone named "Bill Meade, he wants to adopt a kid for his wife and him since they cant have a baby on their own" Mr. Cowan said handing Paige the forms.

"You got it Mr. Cowan" Paige smiled walking to the conference room.

This is what Paige loved about her job the most, helping foster children find good families, settling child custody laws and of course seeing joyful tears in someone's eyes when she made them happy.

A/N Well hope you like it so far, bare with me it'll get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Halliwell Manor: 4:40 P.M.**_

Piper had just finished wiping down the windows and dusting the living room furniture, she walked into the kitchen and started sweeping the floor. She noticed a stain on the floor that didn't want to come off.

"Must be from a potion" Piper said mumbling.

She couldn't stand to look at it, she knew better than to use magic for such petty things but what was one little spell going to hurt.

"Cleaning spells cant be personal gain, can they?" Piper questioned herself aloud.

She shrugged the thought away and began to chant

"Let this spell have no personal gain, clean my house and remove this stain" Piper chanted loudly.

A bright light filled the house making it spotless; literally everything inside the house was invisible.

"Uh oh" Piper said holding her hands over her mouth. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

She had to think of a way to reverse the spell but before she could open her mouth Phoebe came through the door.

"Piper I'm home……. early" Phoebe said pausing in the middle of her sentence. She glanced around the kitchen and living room.

"Piper where's our furniture? Where is anything?" Phoebe asked.

Piper knew her sister would freak when she would tell her she cast a spell to clean the house. Phoebe and Paige were always told about by personal gain by Piper. Now Phoebe could rub it in her face.

"I used a spell to remove a stain and clean the house," Piper said.

"Wait, you cast a spell for this? That's personal gain," Phoebe said shaking a finger at her sister.

"I know that" Piper said.

"At least its clean" Phoebe said laughing.

"Knock it off and help me reverse it would you?" Piper said grinning.

"Oh no way, Paige has got to see this" Phoebe said laughing again.

"What if Austin decides to pop in? What are you going to tell him, that little gnomes made everything in our house invisible?" Piper said sarcastically.

"Good point" Phoebe said giving in. They both held hands

"Please remove the spell we cast and never let this personal gain last" They chanted.

Everything lit up and appeared back where it was, including the ugly stain Piper tried to get rid of earlier. "Much better" Piper said continuing to sweep.

"I'd offer to help but I have to get ready for my date with Austin!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"So early?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well were leaving at five thirty and then going to the movies, then dinner and finally the club so yea" Phoebe said.

"Well have fun" Piper said smiling. She watched Phoebe run upstairs and continued to sweep the floor. She stopped and sighed "Finally I'm done" Piper said sitting down.

Just as she sat down Paige came in the door, "Hey Piper, how was your day so far?" Paige asked walking in immediately grabbing a coffee cup.

"Long and boring, but overall not too bad but I'm sure it'll get better as soon as we hit the mall, how was your day?" Piper asked taking the coffee from Paige's hand.

Paige sat down with her own cup of coffee and took a sip, "Well I helped a kid named Max get adopted into a wonderful family, apparently Bill's wife couldn't have babies so he wanted to adopt a child for their anniversary because he knew how much they both wanted children" Paige said taking a breath.

"Wow, that must have felt good" Piper said.

"It does, I like helping people it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Paige said smiling. Piper laughed at the warm and fuzzy comment. She stopped when Phoebe came down the stairs.

"Well how do I look?" Phoebe asked twirling around.

She was wearing a red dress that came across her chest in a halter top, she wore her high heeled black shoes and had on her favorite pair of matching silver earrings and necklace. She had lightly powdered her face and wore light purple eye shadow.

"Wow Phoebe, I guess it's you who likes him not the other way around" Paige said whistling at her sister and laughed at her remark.

"Well since he's this into me I figured I'd go all out, but I also have a good feeling about him and I want to make this a good first date." Phoebe said.

"Well you have fun with that" Piper said.

Moments later the doorbell rang, Phoebe peered through the window "He's here! Bye you guys!" Phoebe shouted over her shoulder.

Before Piper and Paige could reply Phoebe was already out the door "I wanted to meet him" Piper said flatly.

"Me too" Paige said grinning.

"Paige, don't even think about it" Piper said in a warning tone.

"Think about what? I'm not going to steal him" Paige said laughing.

They both laughed at one another, "Lets hit the mall!" Paige shouted.

"Now your talking" Piper said following Paige to the car.

A/N I was going to do chapter 4 but I'm too tired so I'll write it when I get home from school and it should be up no later than 5:00. Hope you like it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Shopping Mall: 5:30 P.M.**_

Paige tapped her foot waiting for Piper to come out, "Piper will you just come out already so I can see what you look like?" Paige said.

"No, I look ridiculous in this outfit it doesn't match" Piper said loudly.

"Would you just get out here?" Paige said sternly.

Piper sighed and walked out of the dressing room; she was wearing a white skirt with a brown shirt that had gold glitter on it. "You look good, and it matches just fine" Paige said.

"I meant it doesn't match my personality" Piper countered.

"Eh, you're right, try the next one on" Paige said.

Piper walked back in, "I like this one" Piper called over the door.

"Let me see" Paige demanded.

Piper walked out, she was wearing green kakis with a cameo shirt and brown leather boots.

"Now that's a bad ass look" Paige said.

"Do you like it?" Piper asked looking in the mirror.

"Actually yeah, it makes you look tough" Paige said.

"I thought the whole point of this shopping trip was to get me off of the bad ass look" Piper said fixing her shirt.

"Well this one is okay I guess" Paige said.

Piper agreed and put it in the pile that they were going to purchase, but that was the only thing so far seeing as Piper was so picky. Paige handed Piper a dress and shooed her into the dressing room.

Piper came back out, "Wow, look out Angelina Jolie Piper Halliwell is coming through" Paige said smiling.

Piper turned to the mirror, she had slipped on a black cut off dress with a halter top front "Wow is right, I haven't worn anything this sexy since I was possessed by a female spirit" Piper said.

"Do I want to know?" Paige asked.

"Long story short, everybody was watching me dance on top of the bar counter, and oh yea Prue killed me," Piper said. Paige shook her head.

"Okay, what now?" Piper asked.

"More outfits! Come on lets see if we can both find something we like" Paige said.

Piper followed with the things she planned on buying, "I wonder how Phoebe's date is going" Piper said catching up to Paige.

"Well I hope" Paige said.

**Movie Theater: 6:15 P.M. (Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Beginning) **

Phoebe nearly jumped out of her seat whenever the cop slammed his hand on the window of his car. She tensed as she watched Thomas carry the body away, then relaxed and sat back against her chair.

**After the movie: 8:30 P.M.**

Phoebe walked out with Austin, his outfit choice for their date had been a pair of dark blue jeans a tight long sleeved black shirt. "Well that was definitely a movie worth seeing" Austin said.

"Yeah shouldn't have trouble sleeping" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Well I hope not, it was funny when you jumped" Austin said.

"It wasn't a jump…. it was a twitch" Phoebe said lying a little.

They both laughed knowing she jumped when the man slammed his hand against the window. "So where do you want to eat?" Austin asked.

"Why don't you choose?" Phoebe said.

"Nah, ladies first and besides someone as beautiful as you should always have first choice" Austin said softly. Phoebe smiled and began to blush, she cleared her throat and sighed.

"Okay, how about olive garden?" Phoebe said smiling brightly.

"Oh, that's a good one" Austin said. He held open the theater door as the both walked out and got into his car.

Food Court 8:45 

"Well I'd say we did good shopping" Paige smiled setting her own bag down.

"Yeah we did, I'm glad I came" Piper said.

"Best of all we got you into some drop dead sexy dresses, which I'm sure Leo will love, and we got you some casual clothes" Paige said grabbing her pizza.

"Don't forget my new boots" Piper said holding them up. They both laughed. "Speaking of Leo where is he? I haven't seen him all day" Paige said.

"Some boring meeting" Piper said sighing.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon" Paige said reassuringly.

Piper bit into her pizza and smiled at Paige who apparently had pizza sauce on her face, Piper laughed.

"What?" Paige said looking at Piper

"Oh nothing" Piper said looking away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This chapter is very long because this is when it gets good.

Chapter 5

_**Halliwell Manor: 11:30 P.M. **_

Piper and Paige walked through the door; Paige plopped on the couch as Piper sat beside her. "Wow my feet are killing me," Piper said sighing.

"Tell me about it, six hours of shopping! Anymore and I'd be completely drained." Paige said yawning.

"Same, but I had fun, actually I cant remember the last time I went shopping with one of my sisters" Piper said throwing an arm around Paige.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, I think both of us needed a little fun" Paige said.

"Hey where's our stuff?" Piper asked looking around.

"In the car" Paige said standing up.

"I don't feel like getting up and going outside." Piper said lazily.

Paige smiled, then put her hands out "Shopping bags!" Paige called aloud. Suddenly ten bags appeared in her hands, she put them on the floor.

"Normally I'd say something about using your powers for that, but this time I'll let it slide since I'm lazy and too tired to have gotten them my self" Piper said laughing.

Paige just laughed back, "I wonder how Phoebe is holding up on her date" Paige said glancing at the clock.

"I'd imagine she's at some club right now, she should be home soon" Piper said walking into the kitchen. She grabbed two cups and put tea bags in them and handed one to Paige, they went to the living room and sat down by the fire.

The Scene Club: 11:45 P.M. 

Phoebe couldn't remember she had such a fun time at a dance club, well other than P3 but this club was kicking. "Having a good time!" Austin shouted over the music.

"You bet I am!" Phoebe shouted back. She continued dancing to the song B.Y.O.B. by system of a down. When the song ended she went to the bar to grab her drink, she took a sip and squinted.

"I forgot how strong twisters were" Phoebe said setting her glass down.

"Well you gotta love the tequila and rum mixed together, oh and don't forget the vanilla" Austin said drinking his own.

"It's what I had for my twenty first birthday" Phoebe said laughing.

"Really? I had straight vodka on mine" Austin said smiling at Phoebe.

"I'll be back, need to freshen up" Phoebe said. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the restroom.

As Austin watched her walk away he grabbed Phoebe's drink and quickly ran to the men's restroom, he made sure nobody was in there and locked the door. He pulled a black leather pouch from his shirt pocket and grinned.

"My plan shall finally fall into action, and he will be pleases" Austin whispered sinisterly.

He set her glass on the counter and poured some of the powder into her drink, then put his hand over it and began to chant.

"Hide her well so her sisters cant seek, strip her powers and render her weak"

Phoebe's drink emitted with smoke then returned to normal. Austin unlocked the bathroom door and saw that Phoebe had not yet returned; he hurried back to the bar and set her drink down.

Phoebe finally came back "Sorry I took so long, it was crowded" Phoebe said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it" Austin said drinking out of his glass.

Phoebe finished her drink off, she set her empty glass down and stood up, she stopped when her vision blurred, and then she shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Austin asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Phoebe shook the feeling away, "Yeah, guess I stood up to fast" Phoebe said.

"You ready for another dance?" Austin asked.

Phoebe looked at her watch "Actually Austin I told my sisters I'd be home around one a clock and its almost one fifteen" Phoebe said, he eyes apologetic.

"I understand, here I'll help you to the car" Austin said. He helped her out to the parking lot as she steadied herself against Austin's car, he looked at her and smiled "I think I've had way too much to drink" Phoebe said. She opened her door as Austin walked around to the other side and got in. When Phoebe got in he drove off towards her house.

In Front of Halliwell Manor 

Austin stopped the car, he walked over to Phoebe's side and opened her door "Thank you" Phoebe said smiling.

"No problem" Austin said. He looked into her eyes, "Well I had a wonderful time, thank you" Phoebe said looking back at him. He nodded, Phoebe was about to go around him, but she stopped when he moved closer to her.

_Oh god, he's going to kiss me. _Phoebe thought. She was about to say something until his lips met hers; she closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. Phoebe broke the kiss, "I uh….I have to go" Phoebe whispered. She walked up to the door and went inside, she waited until the sound of a car pulling away before she sighed.

"About time you got home" Paige said yawning.

"How was your date with Austin?" Piper asked.

"Good" Phoebe said.

"Just good? Come on it had to be better than just good" Paige said leaning against the wall.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "No…it was just…good" Phoebe said pausing.

"Oh, he kissed you didn't he?" Piper said raising an eyebrow.

"That obvious huh?" Phoebe asked blushing a little.

"Trust me I should know with my kisses on the first date" Piper said laughing.

"Go Phoebe" Paige said throwing her hands up.

Phoebe laughed, "Well what did you guys do all day?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"Well we went shopping and updated Piper's wardrobe" Paige said pointing to the shopping bags.

"Wow, well its about time she got an update" Phoebe said teasing Piper.

"Ha, very funny" Piper said sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to bed" Phoebe said yawning.

"Night Pheeb's" Piper said.

"Goodnight Piper" Phoebe called over her shoulder.

"Dream of Austin" Paige laughed.

"Very funny Paige!" Phoebe shouted.

Phoebe's Room: 1:45 P.M. 

Phoebe sighed as she changed into her pajamas, she got under her covers and snuggled against the pillow. She knew she hadn't drank to much so why did she feel so tired? She decided it must have been from all the fun she had. She turned off her light and fell sound asleep.

A/N Uh oh…..lol…Bare with me on the spells! Hope it's a good story so far, so what do you thinks going to happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Yes this chapter includes a long flashback.

Chapter 6

**Halliwell Manor: 8:15 A.M.**

Piper was already downstairs sitting at the table drinking her coffee, "Hey where's Phoebe?" Paige asked walking in, the morning paper was tucked underneath her arm as she walked to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"She must still be sleeping" Piper said taking out her toast, she buttered it and put it on a plate then sat down.

"She's going to be late for work" Paige said looking at the clock on the wall. Paige took out the sports section and handed the rest to Piper. Piper set it down beside her and stood up to take her plate over to the sink.

She jumped when Leo orbed down in front of her causing her to lose grip of the plate as it smashed into pieces on the floor. "Sorry Piper" Leo said bending down to pick the broken glass up.

"You might want to put some bells on yourself before you orb in here next time" Paige said, she slightly laughed.

Piper couldn't help but laugh, "It's not my fault" Leo said apologetically.

Piper stood up "Of course it isn't" Piper whispered. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Leo pulled her closer as the kiss deepened, Piper stopped when Phoebe ran into the kitchen.

"I'm going to be late for work!" Phoebe shouted.

"At least you had time to shower" Paige pointed out.

"That's not the point! I set my alarm clock so why didn't I wake up?" Phoebe asked drinking her coffee.

"It did go off, you just never got up" Piper said raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, you never sleep through that alarm" Piper said. Phoebe smiled and looked at Leo who was standing beside Piper, she almost didn't notice him.

"Hi Leo, and I know I don't, maybe I was just so tired from last night" Phoebe said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Last night?" Leo said his expression getting wider.

"I was on a date Mr." Phoebe frowned pointing at him.

Paige just laughed at the whole ordeal, "I'll never make it in time, Paige could you please orb me?" Phoebe asked looking at Paige who was still in her robe.

"I guess, but you owe me big, the last thing I want is the morning paper reading "Witch caught in pink robe!" Paige said sarcastically.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand, "Later guy's" Phoebe said.

Paige orbed out of the manor. "Now where were we?" Leo asked smiling at Piper.

Bay Mirror: 8:55 A.M. 

Paige orbed down into Phoebe's office, "Thank you so much Paige" Phoebe said.

"Yeah no problem" Paige said yawning. Phoebe heard her door about to open "Go, go!" Phoebe shouted in a whisper. Paige stuck her tongue out at Phoebe and orbed out just as Elise came in.

"Elise, hi!" Phoebe said sitting down.

"I could have sworn you didn't come in" Elise said looking at her watch.

"Must have went right past you, it is busy this morning" Phoebe said.

She hoped Elise would buy it,

"You're probably right, anyway your columns are top rate Phoebe! We have more readers than ever before, I guess that sabbatical must have helped" Elise said.

Phoebe remembered started to fade out, when she went on sabbatical, Elise had hired Leslie St. Claire to ghost write Phoebe's column. Phoebe almost laughed when she remembered she first met Leslie.

**Flashback….**

Phoebe walks into the building and interrupts Elise "Uh, yeah. Just so we're clear, if I don't like this person, we can find someone else, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Absolutely. It's your column. You got to be happy with him" Elise said smiling.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows "Him?! Wh -- I'm sorry, him?" Phoebe shouted.

_Phoebe stops in the doorway to her office and sees Leslie "Les" St. Claire at her desk on the phone._

_To phone_ I better call you back. _He hangs up_. "Hi. I hope

it's okay. I just wanted to get started." Leslie said standing up.

_To Elise _"Leslie?" Phoebe asked.

"Surprise! Hmm" Elise shouted smiling.

"Expecting a girl, weren't you?" Leslie asked.

"Well…." Phoebe paused.

"So were my folks. It's how I got the name. You can call me

Les." Leslie said.

_He holds out his hand. Phoebe puts her hand in his and her world tilts as her _

_Sexual awareness of this man goes into sudden overdrive._

"Now before you say "no", just hear me out." Elise said.

_Phoebe smiles at Les._

"He had his own advice column in Philly, and it was totally hip,

Very hot. A perfect match for yours." Elsie said.

_Phoebe caresses his hand_

"Hot, huh? Wow. _She catches herself and jerks her hand out from Les' _

_grip. She looks up at the ceiling_. Oh! Not again." Phoebe whispered.

"He's relocating to L.A. in a couple of months, which works out

perfectly for how long you want to be away.

"That's great, Elise, but he's a man." Phoebe said wryly.

"Is that a problem?" Leslie asked almost defensively.

"Well ... uh, most of my readers are women." Phoebe muttered.

"And you don't think a man can give advice to women." Leslie asked.

"Uh, no, actually, not as well as a woman can, no." Phoebe said trailing off.

_Phoebe removes her purse and tosses it on the couch. _

"Well, what about Dr. Phil?" Leslie said crossing his arms.

"Dr. Phil is a doctor, right? Dr. Phil." Phoebe countered.

"Ah, so a man can give advice to a woman if he's a doctor." Leslie asked.

_Suddenly interested in Les' butt, Phoebe tries to get a good glimpse of it. _

_She circles Les._

"That's not what I meant." Phoebe said smiling.

_Les circles back trying to look at Phoebe to continue the conversation. Elise _

_Watches, puzzled by Phoebe's behavior. _

"That's what it sounded like. Puzzled are you feeling all

Right?" Leslie asked concerned.

"Me? Yeah. Ha! Yes, I'm feeling all right. _Phoebe reaches for an _

_Envelope from a mail crate on the counter. _ I'm great. Are you kidding?" Phoebe said laughing aloud.

"'Cause you don't look like you do." Leslie protested.

_Phoebe turns around and puts her arm on the filing cabinet. _

"What are you, a doctor now, too?" Phoebe asked sarcastically

"Actually, I am. Of psychology. I wrote my doctorate on

Women's intuit" – Leslie stopped

_Phoebe slips off the filing cabinet. _

"Whoo!" Phoebe shouted.

_And straight into Leslies' arms as he catches her._

"I ... I aced it." Leslie trailed off

"I bet you did." Phoebe whispered.

_They kiss. Elise's jaw drops. They're completely oblivious to her presence in _

_The office._

_Gasps_ "Phoebe!" Elise shouted

_Phoebe pulls away reluctantly. In a daze, she pushes Les aside and walks _

_Straight past Elise, out of the office. She stops, turns around, walks back _

_Into the office, grabs her bag off the couch, and leaves. _

**End Flashback **

Elise was now standing in front of Phoebe waving at her "Hello earth to Phoebe?" Elise said waving her hand.

Phoebe shook her head and sat up behind her desk, "Huh…what…what were you saying" Phoebe asked shaking her head.

"Phoebe don't make me regret brining you back into you column" Elise warned.

"I'm sorry Elise it's just….I….I don't know what's gotten into me, I've been out of it all morning" Phoebe said sighing. She put a hand on her head then looked back up at Elise who had her arms crossed.

"Well you better get back into it, you could wind up in trouble if you don't get a hold of reality" Elise said. She put the papers on Phoebe's desk and walked out her door closing it behind her.

Why had she spaced out like that? Could she really be that tired? "I hope I wake up soon, otherwise it could mean my job" Phoebe mumbled.

**Halliwell Manor: 10:00 A.M.**

Paige and Piper were sitting in the living room and talked to Leo, "So why were you up there so long again?" Paige asked.

"The elders sensed a disturbance in magic, they aren't sure if it's threatening to you or not but to be safe they are requesting that all elders and white lighters stay up there until they know for sure what's going on" Leo said pacing.

"Wait, for how long? What if we need you?" Piper asked standing up.

"I wont be able to hear you call, at least not in the room I'll be in, but the main thing is that they don't want any interruptions" Leo said.

"Interruptions my ass" Paige mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly" Piper said agreeing.

"Does this mean I have to go to this meeting thing? I mean, I am part white lighter" Paige asked.

"No, the elders want you to stay here just in case the power of three is needed." Leo said. Paige sighed.

Leo looked up at the ceiling, "I'd better go" Leo whispered.

Piper was about to kiss him until he orbed out, Piper threw her arms in the air and sat down.

"Well I guess one of us better run Phoebe's car in" Piper said looking at Paige.

"You know I'm beginning to think that me being able to orb has made you two lazy" Paige said standing up.

Piper laughed as Paige went out the door.

Piper figured she might as well go to the club and get a head start on inventory count.

**Bay Mirror: 10:30 A.M.**

Phoebe set her head in her hands and sighed, she hadn't even come close to finishing today's column at all. She felt tired and just wanted to go home, suddenly Paige orbed into her office.

"Paige! What are you doing? Trying to expose us?" Phoebe said running to her office door and closing it.

"Sorry, just wanted to tell you that your car is parked out front, I brought it in for you just in case you needed it" Paige said.

"Thanks" Phoebe said yawning.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted" Paige asked sitting down.

"I'm fine, just out of it" Phoebe said rubbing her head.

Paige sensed that Phoebe wanted to be left alone to work in peace, "See you later Pheeb's" Paige said.

She waited for Phoebe to reply but Phoebe had seemed to forget Paige was even there, so Paige just orbed out.

Phoebe looked at her computer screen and sighed "Guess I should try to write the column" Phoebe mumbled. She sat up and began to type, the sooner she got done the sooner she could go home and sleep.

**P3: 11:00 A.M. **

Piper was standing by the bar with her clipboard in hand marking off the inventory sections one by one. "Okay, I think that's the last of the Chardonnay so just put it in the back" Piper said. She sat down and grabbed herself a martini, she usually didn't drink in the mornings but one martini was all she needed to feel like she wasn't even working.

She jumped when Paige tapped her on the shoulder, "Paige? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work" Piper said setting her glass down.

"I took off this week remember? Anyway Phoebe is acting kinda weird" Paige said sitting next to Piper.

"Weird? What do you mean weird? Like demon possessed weird?" Piper asked flipping her hair to her other shoulder.

"No, weird as in spacing out weird I went to see her after I dropped off her car and when I did she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she hardly noticed me when I said goodbye, not to mention she spaced out" Paige said placing her hands on her lap.

"Well maybe she just had too much fun or didn't get enough sleep, you know Phoebe all work no play and when she does try to get out and have fun she stays out too late" Piper said placing her glass on the bar top.

"Maybe your right, and maybe I'm just to paranoid" Paige said smiling.

"Maybe, or maybe your just lame" Piper said throwing an olive at her.

Piper laughed with Paige as they both sat there.

**Bay Mirror: 12:15 Noon**

Phoebe sat back and stretched, "Glad that's out of the way" Phoebe said yawning.

She hopped out of her chair and walked out the door, she threw her keys up and down as she approached her car. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder she was about to land a kick until she noticed that Austin was behind her.

"Austin what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked staring at him.

"Just seeing how you were doing, you never returned my call last night" Austin said frowning.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just…I don't know.. I'm. I'm not feeling to well" Phoebe said.

"I understand" Austin whispered as he stroked her arm.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she took in the scent of his cologne, why did she feel so free around him?

She was about to step away until his lips met hers, she felt powerless to resist his kisses, she threw her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

She felt his hand go down her back and broke the kiss, he smiled at her "I….I uh…better get going" Phoebe said.

She blushed as she fumbled with her keys and got into her car, she waved goodbye as she backed out and headed home.

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss witch, it's the last thing you'll feel before you die" Austin said sneering. He laughed as he shimmered out of the parking lot.

**Cave: 1:30 P.M.**

Austin shimmered into the cave and approached his master sitting in the chair, "Is the spell working?" He asked.

"Yes sire, she has fallen weak, soon we will be able to attack" Austin said.

"Yes we will" He laughed.

"May I suggest that we attack now? If we attack now we can distract the witch so she comes after us then kidnap her" Austin said.

"Yes, you will be the one to fall" He said.

"But lord Chevron! You promised my rewarding!" Austin said standing up.

"This is your reward! You will die honorably! Or you can die in pain by my hands now which do you choose!?" Chevron shouted.

"Forgive me my lord, it would be an honor to die to put an end to the charmed line" Austin said.

"Good, now go! It is time we attack" Chevron said.

Austin nodded and shimmered out with Chevron.

**Halliwell Manor: 2:00 P.M.**

Phoebe sighed as she walked through the door of the Halliwell manor, she plopped on the couch and relaxed. She was about to drift off to sleep until her cell phone rang, she groaned and answered it reluctantly. "Hello?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe it's Austin, I need your help" Austin said.

"What's wrong are you okay?" Phoebe asked sitting up.

"I…DAMN IT!" Austin shouted.

The phone went silent.

"Austin!? Are you there? What happened?" Phoebe said. She hung up and sprang to her feet.

She didn't have time to call for Paige and wait for them, she ran to the attic and scryed for Austin. The crystal dropped, "River Street?" Phoebe mumbled.

She ran downstairs and out the door, she knew something was wrong and she had to help Austin.

**River Street**

Phoebe pulled up to River Street and got out of her car, she called Austin's name. She walked down an alley calling for him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him lying on the ground.

"Phoebe…." Austin called weakly.

She ran to him and knelt down beside him, "Austin are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly "I am now witch!" Austin shouted. He stood up and slammed Phoebe against the brick wall.

"Let me go!" Phoebe shouted.

His eyes turned black, "Stupid witch! You will die" Austin sneered. Phoebe gasped when his hand turned into claws. She kicked him, he ran at her she went to levitate but nothing happened. "What's the matter? Powers not working?" Austin laughed. Phoebe ran down the alley.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted. Paige orbed down beside her before Paige could even ask she saw the demon and took Phoebe's hand and orbed them out to safety.

Austin smiled as Chevron appeared beside him, "Good work, now they will scry for you and come back, then we put our final plans into action." Chevron said laughing.

A/N Hope this was an okay chapter. I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Halliwell Manor: 3:00 P.M.**

Piper flipped through the book of shadows but couldn't find anything describing the demon Phoebe had mentioned. "Find anything yet?" Paige asked scrying.

"No, nothing I just don't understand how this happened" Piper said.

"It happened because I was stupid enough to fall for Austin, I fell right into his trap" Phoebe said sighing.

"It's not your fault" Piper said reassuringly.

"Isn't it? I mean I have been out of love for so long and just when I thought I found it, it turns out to be a demon, how could I be so blind?" Phoebe said, she sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

"We'll find him, then vanquish his sorry ass" Paige said.

Phoebe went to stand up, her vision began to blur as she fell forward "Phoebe!" Piper shouted. She grabbed her just before she hit the floor, "What happened? Are you okay?" Piper asked hugging Phoebe.

"I…I stood up to fast" Phoebe said getting back up.

"Found him! Let's go" Paige said. Phoebe walked over to Piper and Paige, "Maybe you should stay here Pheeb's" Piper said.

"What? No way! What if you need the power of three?" Phoebe asked.

"I just don't think it's a good idea" Piper said again.

"She's right Phoebe, you need to rest" Paige said.

Phoebe threw up her hands "Alright, fine" Phoebe said.

She waited until Paige orbed then grabbed her other hand.

Alley 

Piper and Paige orbed down and found Phoebe beside them "Phoebe? What are you doing here? We told you to stay" Piper said.

"She must have jumped the orb" Paige said.

"Look be pissed off later right now we have a demon to vanquish" Phoebe said.

They walked down the alley looking around "Ah, the charmed ones! Welcome!" Chevron shouted.

They stopped, "That's not him!" Phoebe shouted.

Chevron threw a fireball at Paige, she orbed out of the way, Piper raised her hands to blow him up, it reversed and sent Piper flying backwards into a pile of wooden crates. "Piper!!!" Paige shouted.

Phoebe and Paige ran over to Piper, she was out cold and her head had been cut open from the side. Chevron made a run for it and disappeared, "He's getting away!" Phoebe shouted.

"Let him go, we need to get Piper out of here!" Paige shouted.

"No! If we don't stop him now we'll have twice the trouble to deal with later." Phoebe shouted. She got up and ran after Chevron, "Phoebe!" Paige shouted. Paige shook Piper hoping to wake her but it did no good.

Somewhere In The Clouds 

The elders chattered away trying to figure out the disturbance they felt, Leo stood impatiently wondering if everything was okay. He had hoped the sisters hadn't called for him cause if they had then Leo wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Something troubling you Leo?" Teresa asked.

"I'm worried about the sisters, it's been about a day down there and I just want to know if they are okay" Leo said looking down.

"Leo I'm sure they are fine, right now we need you to focus on what's going on with this strange power shift" Teresa asked.

"Right" Leo sighed. He went back with Teresa and the other elders hoping the sisters were okay.

Alley "Piper wake up" Paige said gently shaking her sister. After awhile Piper finally opened her eyes. "What happened? Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked holding her head. "She went after Chevron, come on we need to find her!" Paige shouted. Phoebe ran into a dead end, she could have sworn he turned down here, Phoebe felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Let go! PIPER, PAIGE HELP!" Phoebe shouted. "Shut up!" Chevron yelled. Then Phoebe saw Austin in front of her, "Time to take your powers" Austin sneered. Phoebe struggled to get loose but was defenseless. Austin placed his hand on Phoebe's chest, almost like a black hole, Austin's hand sucked out Phoebe's power. "That was easy, no thanks to you for drinking that potion" Austin said laughing. "You son of a…" Phoebe was cut off when Austin knocked her out cold. "Phoebe where are you!?" Piper shouted. Chevron turned his head "Transform into Phoebe and make yourself mortal quickly! Ill be back" Chevron said. He shimmered out Cave He threw Phoebe down on the cold hard ground, "I'll be back later, I have to go kill you or at least that's what your sisters are going to see" Chevron sneered. He shimmered back out. Alley Austin finished transforming into a mortal then made himself look like Phoebe with the help of Chevron. Phoebe ran down the alleyway. "Not so fast!" Chevron shouted. He grabbed Phoebe and held her by the throat. "Do say hi to Prue for me, wont you?" Chevron said laughing. With a thrust of his hand he stabbed Phoebe as she let out an ear-piercing scream. 

"Phoebe!" Piper shouted.

"Your too late witch!" Chevron shouted. He let Phoebe drop to the ground and shimmered out.

"Damn!" Paige shouted.

They ran towards Phoebe who was lying on the ground bleeding badly, "Piper…" Phoebe whispered.

"It's okay…we'll get Leo down here to heal you" Piper said holding back tears.

"LEO!!!!" Paige shouted. There was no answer, "LEO!!!" Paige shouted again.

"It's my…fault" Phoebe whispered.

Paige knelt beside Phoebe, "No…don't say that it's not your fault" Piper said stroking Phoebe's hair.

"I'm sorry…." Phoebe choked out. Her hand fell to the side, "No!!!. LEO! WE NEED YOU!" Piper shouted.

"I'll be back" Paige said she orbed out of the alley.

Somewhere in the clouds 

The elders exchanged nods in agreement with Teresa "See if we can just…" Teresa stopped when Paige shouted Leo's name.

"Leo!" Paige shouted. The elders gave her disturbing looks, Leo grabbed Paige's arm.

"Paige you can't just barge in here yelling, it's against the rules" Leo said looking at her.

"Screw the rules Phoebe is dying!" Paige shouted. Now the elders murmured even louder, Leo wasted no time and orbed down with Paige.

Alley 

Piper began to cry as she tried to shake Phoebe, then Leo orbed down "Leo hurry!" Piper shouted.

Leo knelt down and tried to heal Phoebe, nothing happened "Why isn't it working?!" Paige shouted.

"I can't heal her," Leo said.

"Try again!" Piper shouted.

Leo placed his hands over Phoebe, again nothing happened "She's gone" Leo whispered.

"No! you can fix it! You have to…you." Piper stopped and began crying.

Paige knelt beside Phoebe "Please don't die" Paige said crying.

She hugged Piper as they cried above Phoebe who lay silent.

"You guys better get out of here" Leo said wiping a tear away. Paige nodded just she reached for Phoebe's lifeless hand her body disappeared. "Where did she go?!" Piper shouted.

"She's moved on Piper" Leo said. "We have to go" Paige said crying.

"I'll drive home" Piper said standing up.

"Piper don't be ridiculous" Paige said.

"If the elders hadn't blocked our calls to Leo Phoebe would be alive!" Piper shouted.

Paige didn't say another word as Piper continued down the alley. "Watch over her for me" Leo said.

He orbed back to the meeting leaving Paige to orb home alone without Piper.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'll make it up to you so bear with me please.

Chapter 8

Halliwell Manor 

Paige sat down on the couch and began to cry as she held her face in her hands, she was shocked that her sister Phoebe had just died, and Piper still hadn't come home. It had seemed like hours before she heard the door slam. Piper came through the door-looking like she hadn't slept in days, her eyes were bloodshot red and her face was wet with tears. Paige got up and hugged her sister

"Thank god your home, I was afraid something happened" Paige said on the verge of tears. Piper looked at Paige then walked up to the attic.

"Piper what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Getting Phoebe back" Piper said flipping through the book. Piper kept going and had found the spell she wanted.

"Piper" Paige whispered. Piper didn't say anything,

"Piper we need to talk" Paige said. Again Piper continued to ignore Paige. Paige decided it would be best to just let Piper alone, she walked out of the attic as Piper continued to gather what she needed.

Downstairs 

Paige was just about to walk out the door when the phone rang, "Hello?" Paige said. "Hi this is Elise, Phoebe's boss at the Bay Mirror, is Phoebe around?" Elise asked. Paige almost instantly began to cry but tried to hold it in.

"Phoebe…Phoebe is really sick right now" Paige choked out.

"Well, I hope she gets better but tell her to call me as soon as she's able" Elise said. Paige hung up the Phone and began to cry.

**Attic**

Piper sat down at the table and placed the silver bowl in front of her and lit the candle, she set the book down in front of her.

"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here." _She slices her left finger with an athame and drops her blood into the bowl_. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." The candle gave a faint flicker. Nothing happened, "Damnit!" Piper shouted.

She knocked the bowl on the floor. Paige came running upstairs and saw the mess on the floor and Piper's finger bleeding.

"Piper are you okay! What happened?" Paige asked.

"Nothing, the same thing that happened when I used this spell to try and bring Prue back, nothing!" Piper shouted kicking the table.

"Piper calm down it's okay!" Paige said grabbing her sister's arm. Piper fell to her knees and began to sob.

"It's not fair…." Piper said sobbing.

"It's okay, were going to fix this I promise" Paige whispered. Piper stood up and walked out of the attic, "Where are you going?" Paige asked following Piper. "I just need to be alone" Piper said wiping her face off. Paige hugged Piper and let her go out the door.

**Cave**

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes; she looked around and tried to move but was held back to the wall. She saw she was chained, "Where am I?" Phoebe whispered. "LEO!!!" Phoebe shouted.

Nobody came, "LEO!!" Phoebe shouted. Again nobody answered.

"He cant hear you" Chevron said.

"You! What did you do! Where am I?" Phoebe shouted.

"Your dead, well at least that's what your sisters think" Chevron said laughing.

"You son of a…" Phoebe stopped when she felt a sharp pain through her chest.

"Something the matter?" Chevron laughed loudly.

"My powers…" Phoebe said.

"Oh no my dear, you mean my powers" Chevron said holding up a lantern

"Where's Austin? Why isn't he down here kissing your ass" Phoebe sneered.

"He's dead, I killed him, after he did what I wanted him to do I disposed of him" Chevron said.

"How can you be so heartless?" Phoebe asked.

"When it involves the charmed ones, nothing matters" Chevron said. He laughed "Don't worry, your sister will join you soon" Chevron said.

"Leave them out of this!" Phoebe shouted.

"Have fun now, don't go anywhere, not that you can" Chevron said laughing as he shimmered away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 P3 

Piper sat in the back of her VIP room ignoring the loud music as she drank another beer, she planted her face in her hands and cried. She wiped her face off and took another drink, she waited until the waitress Cindy came back to order another.

"Piper I think you should go home, this is your tenth one" Cindy said.

Piper looked up at her "Really?" Piper said in an upset voice.

"Yes I do" Cindy said.

"Well let me tell you something Cindy, you wouldn't have a job if I hadn't hired you to work for me at MY club, so if you want to keep your job I suggest you do as your told and get me another drink!!" Piper shouted.

Cindy looked upset and just left nearly bumping into Paige on the way out.

"Oh my god, Piper what is wrong with you?" Paige said.

"Here comes the Calvary" Piper said sarcastically trying to stand up.

"Piper we need to get you home" Paige said. She put a hand on Piper's shoulder, "Don't touch me!" Piper shouted. She brushed Paige's hand off her shoulder and went out into the ally behind her club.

She heard the door shut behind her, "Piper stop!" Paige shouted.

"Look, I don't need to go home! I'm fine" Piper scorned. She nearly fell over until Paige helped her find her balance.

"Let go of me Paige!" Piper yelled. She pushed Paige back, Paige knew she didn't mean to be cruel, she was just angry.

"Look, I know your upset about Phoebe, I am too, but sitting at the club drinking won't bring her back" Paige said.

"Save your pep talks, you sound like Leo" Piper said.

"Come on, let me orb you home" Paige said.

"I'm not going home! I'm not going anywhere until the elders bring Phoebe back! I'm tired of them taking people away from us!" Piper shouted. Paige tried to get closer to Piper.

"Piper its okay we just…" Paige stopped when Piper turned around and used her powers on Paige, she didn't mean to but it just happened. Paige flew back into the wall and fell on the ground.

"I said I don't need anyone, I don't need your pep talks and I don't need Leo, I'm tired of doing nothing but good and then getting someone I loved taken away, I'm sick of it all and I'm sick of being a witch" Piper said.

She walked down the ally and didn't even look back Paige was in total shock. Had Piper just used her powers on her own sister? And why?

Paige stood up, she decided that the only one who could help her now was Leo. She orbed away hoping to find answers.

On the streets 

Piper continued to walk down the streets; she had a horrible headache and couldn't believe she had just used her powers on her own sisters.

"I have to go back," Piper whispered. She turned around but stopped. She felt a rush through her body then heard what sounded like a voice talking to her.

_You don't want to go back, what's the point? Your just going to hurt her again, you're going to be evil again. You used your powers to hurt Paige. _Piper shook her head and began to cry as she slid by a dumpster. _What good will it do to go home?_

_She's just going to go to the elders, the elders killed Phoebe. They are too good, you mustn't go back to them what good did they ever do to help you? They killed Prue and now Phoebe, it's the elder's fault, don't go back. _Piper tried to stand up; she felt her knees began to shake as her mind began to sway. She buckled to her knees and fell over as it began to rain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Somewhere in the clouds 

Paige finally got to where she wanted to be.

"Leo!" Paige shouted. She ignored the other elders looking at her with disturbance. She walked towards a door but stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"Paige what are you doing up here?" Teresa asked.

"Looking for Leo, its important" Paige said.

"I'm sorry he's in a meeting and can't be disturbed" Teresa said.

"I don't care its about Piper" Paige said.

"His wife can wait, Leo is an elder now there are more important things than…." Teresa stopped when Paige cut her off.

"How dare you! Phoebe is dead damnit! And your telling me that the charmed ones aren't important?" Paige shouted. She yanked her arm out of Teresa's grip.

"Leo!" Paige shouted. Leo came out of a room "Paige what's wrong? I told you I can't be disturbed, the elders might punish us for this" Leo said sternly.

"Screw the damn elders!" Paige shouted.

"Paige!" Leo whispered loudly.

"Damnit Leo Piper isn't herself!" Paige shouted.

Leo's expression changed immediately from an important elder to a concerned husband, "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Leo asked.

"We can't talk about it here, we have to go to the manor" Paige whispered.

Teresa walked beside Paige "If it concerns the charmed ones then we all have a right to know" Teresa said.

"Like hell you do, it's your fault Phoebe was killed in the first place, if you had let Leo come down to save her she'd still be alive" Paige said with tears in her eyes.

Without saying anything else she grabbed Leo's arm and orbed them out of there.

Unfamiliar Territory 

Piper slowly opened her eyes slowly and held her head; she looked around trying to figure out where she was. "Where the hell am I?" Piper whispered.

"A place for revenge" A voice said. Piper turned around ready to fight but stopped, in front of her stood a broad man. His eyes were a cold gray, his hands larger than the normal mans and his hair was black and tied back in a neat rattail.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked.

"Someone who knows exactly how you feel" He said.

"Look pal, I don't know who you are and I don't give a damn but I suggest you get me out of here and put me back where you found me before things get ugly" Piper said sternly.

"You're here because I brought you here, my name is Razor and I know you're mad at he elders for letting your sister Phoebe die" He said.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Phoebe" Piper shouted.

She tried to blow him up but it didn't affect him, "Your angry on the inside, you want to stop being a witch and saving innocents because you get nothing back! Not even your sisters life" Razor shouted.

Piper tried to blow him up again, again nothing happened "Let me help you show who you really want to be" Razor grinned.

He waved his hand, demons surrounded Piper and every one of them looked live Chevron. "You killed Phoebe you bastard!" Piper shouted.

She jumped out of the way as one of the clones threw a fireball at her, she blew him up and turned around to destroy another one. When they were all gone she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Phoebe was killed by good, its time for payback! Avenge your sister" Razor said.

"Shut up!!!!!" Piper screamed she used her power and sent him into oblivion. He exploded; a small blue orb went into Piper. She had taken his power from him, she shimmered away, and she was going to get the elders back for this, all of them.

Halliwell Manor 

Paige was standing in the middle of the attic waiting for Leo to respond "Did you sense her yet?" Paige asked.

"No, something isn't right." Leo whispered.

Before saying anything else Piper walked into the attic, "Piper" Paige said running over to her sister.

"Your okay" Paige said holding Piper as she hugged her.

She let go of her sister, "Piper are you okay?" Leo asked walking towards her.

"You" Piper said sternly. She used her powers on him as he hit the floor.

"Piper!, Leo are you okay?" Paige asked helping him up.

"I'm fine, Piper what's wrong?" Leo asked again.

"Yeah what's gotten into you! Why did you hurt Leo?" Paige asked.

"Do you always have to support the damn elders Paige! They killed Phoebe, they deserve to die" Piper said.

"What? Piper this isn't you talking, it's the evil, you have to fight it" Leo said.

"Shut up!" Piper shouted. She hurled an energy ball in Leo's direction.

"Energy ball!" Paige shouted. It hit Piper as she flew back.

Then Paige orbed behind Piper and held her back by her arms, Leo ran over to help "Piper fight this! It isn't you! This isn't right! You're a good witch" Leo shouted.

"I'm tired of being good, I'm tired of being a witch, I'm sick of doing all this for nothing and losing people I love, its over" Piper whispered. She elbowed Paige and shimmered out of the room.

Paige fell to her knees as Leo hugged her, she began to cry "Why did this happen? I cant loose both of my sisters" Paige said crying.

"We'll get Piper back I promise" Leo whispered.

"What about Phoebe?" Paige said looking up at Leo. He frowned, then Paige started to sob in his arms. Phoebe was dead and Piper had crossed over to the dark side, there was nothing she could do but hope for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Glad your enjoying it so far.

Chapter 11

Cave 

Phoebe wrestled around with the chains that bound her to the wall, she stopped when Chevron shimmered in. "Why the hell are you keeping me here? You have my powers" Phoebe said.

"I wanted you to be here to see something" Chevron said.

Phoebe looked at him "See what?" Phoebe asked staring at him.

Chevron waved his hand and a projection like screen appeared in the air. "Piper…" Phoebe whispered.

She saw Piper crying as she drank more "Ironic isn't it? For your sister to lose to her inner evil" Chevron said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe demanded.

"Just watch" Chevron said.

Chevron closed his eyes and began to mumble, Phoebe watched as Piper stood up and screamed as she threw an energy ball at the bar table. She shimmered out of the club, "What the hell did you do to my sister!" Phoebe shouted.

"Let's just say she was hearing voices in her head and decided it was time to cross over to the dark side" Chevron said grinning.

"When my sisters find out what you've done they'll vanquish your sorry ass" Phoebe said.

"Oh I doubt it, Piper has turned against all good magic since your death and Paige has lost both you and Piper, leaving her alone and vulnerable" Chevron said.

"Let me go you have what you want!" Phoebe shouted pulling on her chains again.

"Ok" Chevron said. He hurled a fireball at Phoebe causing the chains to break and Phoebe to hit the ground.

Phoebe kicked him square in the face, "Big mistake witch" Chevron said grinning at her.

He shimmered away, "Come back here you coward!" Phoebe shouted.

She dropped her guard just as he shimmered behind her, "Your right, I do have your powers" Chevron said. He took an athame and stabbed Phoebe in the stomach, "And now I have your life" Chevron whispered.

He laughed as he threw Phoebe against the wall and then shimmered out. Phoebe began to cough up blood, "Leo…" She whispered, and then she blacked out.

Halliwell Manor 

Paige began to pace back and fourth in the attic, "Paige, calm down you need to relax" Leo whispered.

"Relax? Piper is evil and Phoebe died! I watched her body disappear Leo" Paige shouted.

She plopped on the couch and put her head in her hands, "Wait a minute" Paige said.

"What?" Leo asked.

Paige went over to the book, "Leo her body disappeared right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked curiously.

"Okay, well since when do body's just disappear when someone dies? I mean usually we see their soul float away right?" Paige asked.

"I don't understand where your going" Leo said.

"Look, when people die their soul floats away, they're body doesn't just vanish. So what if Phoebe never died" Paige said.

"But you saw her die" Leo said.

"Or was it meant to look like she did? What if someone tricked us? That means she is still alive!" Paige shouted.

"Pretty smart for someone who always has their head in the clouds" Leo said chuckling.

"Funny, now I was thinking we could use the spell to find a lost witch but replace witch with sister" Paige said.

"Good idea, I'll go warn the elders" Leo said.

"No, the last thing we need is for you to tell the elders what were doing" Paige said.

Leo nodded as Paige began to prepare the spell to find a lost sister.

"If we can get Phoebe back she can help us bring Piper back to the good side, then we can vanquish that bastard for good" Paige said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N Sorry for not updating I actually had to fix my computer, might need a new one lol. I'll update soon! (Thanks to all who kept faith in my story I appreciate it)

Leo and Paige orbed down into the cave, "Are you sure this is the right place?" Leo asked looking around.

"It has to be, otherwise the spell wouldn't have worked" Paige said.

Paige walked around "Phoebe?! Are you in here?" Paige shouted.

Leo tried to sense her but had no luck, "Pai..ge" Phoebe chocked out.

Paige saw Phoebe laying on the ground "Oh my god Phoebe! Leo!" Paige shouted.

Leo ran beside Paige and knelt down to heal Phoebe "What's taking so long?" Paige asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Leo said.

"And she wont get any better!" Chevron shouted. He hurled an energy ball at Leo knocking him away from Phoebe.

"Leo!" Paige shouted.

Chevron threw a fireball at Paige, "Fireball!" Paige shouted it hit Chevron knocking him into the wall. "Leo get Phoebe back to the manor and heal her!" Paige shouted.

"What about you?" Leo asked.

"Damnit Leo just go we don't have time!" Paige shouted.

Leo grabbed Phoebe and orbed out, "Stupid witch!" Chevron shouted.

He hit Paige dead on as she flew into the wall and was knocked down, she stood up as her vision began to blur, she orbed out just as he came towards her.

"Run while you can witch, its only a matter of time before your demise" Chevron said.

Manor 

Phoebe had been sitting on the couch explaining to Leo what had happened, "So Chevron was behind everything, including turning Piper evil?" Leo asked.

"Exactly but now he's after the rest of our powers he wants to kill us and we cant stop him unless Piper is on our side again" Phoebe said.

Paige orbed down into the manor and fell on the floor, "Paige!" Phoebe shouted running to help her sister.

Leo healed the back of Paige's head, "You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but we need to get Piper back and fast" Paige said.

Paige got up and went up stairs "Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To the book, this bastards got to pay" Paige said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Attic_

Paige flipped through the book angrily while Phoebe was scrying for Piper, "Anything?" Leo asked coming into the attic with coffee. The girls had been at it for hours.

"No, this doesn't make any sense she is nowhere to be found and the crystal isn't dropping" Phoebe said setting it down.

"Well, since Piper is no longer your sister and turned evil there's no easy way to find her, I can't even sense her" Leo said.

"Well we could find her if somebody would help" Paige said looking at the ceiling. Sometimes grams would magically flip the pages in the book of shadows to help the girls. But this time there was no response.

"I guess we'll have to make a spell" Phoebe said.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary" Chevron said shimmering in the attic. Piper was beside him; she wore a black cloak and had markings on her face.

"You bastard!" Phoebe shouted she jumped in the air to kick Chevron but Piper used a shield to protect him, Phoebe hit the ground hard.

"She protects me now" Chevron said. "Piper it's me Phoebe!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe is dead" Piper said flatly.

Paige helped Phoebe up as they both stared at Piper, "Piper listen to them Chevron has brainwashed you, Phoebe never died it was really Austin" Leo said.

"Don't you get it Piper? Austin was a demon Chevron turned him mortal and made him look like Phoebe then killed him! He's trying to kill us!" Paige shouted.

"Silence!" Chevron shouted. He hurled an energy ball at Paige "Energy ball!" Paige shouted.

It reflected off of the shield and hit Leo; he went flying into the wall and was knocked out cold. "Leo!" Phoebe shouted.

"Kill them Piper! They are demons" Chevron shouted.

Piper began to throw fireballs at them, Paige and Phoebe dodged them, Paige reflected one back at Piper knocking her down and destroying the force field. Paige took a chance and threw a dagger at Chevron, he grinned as he pushed Piper in front of it.

"No!" Phoebe shouted.

"Piper!" Paige yelled. Piper stood still, she slowly turned to Chevron "Traitor….." Piper whispered.

She took the asthame out and stabbed Chevron back. He began to disappear in flames, Piper was about to run until he grabbed her.

"You're going with me" Chevron sneered. "Piper!!!" Phoebe shouted. But before they could reach her a big explosion filled the room knocking them down. When the smoke cleared, Piper was gone….

A/N HA ha! Cliffy!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Attic 

Leo woke up and rubbed his head, "What happened where's Piper?" Leo asked standing up. Paige and Phoebe looked at them.

"We don't know" Paige whispered. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What do you mean you don't know" Leo asked getting worried about his wife.

"While you were out cold Paige threw an athame at Chevron and he pushed Piper in front of him, but then Piper stabbed him, then he said "Your going with me" then he exploded and Piper…." Phoebe stopped as she began to cry slightly.

"We have to get her back, Phoebe I know you know that Piper isn't dead, we would feel it and so would Leo" Paige said.

"Then where is she Paige? I don't see her and I certainly don't feel her!" Phoebe shouted. She began cry but held it in, she saw the athame on the ground and picked it up. She gasped as a premonition hit her _Piper was lying on a rock with her eyes closed shut, some kind of long arm of some sort was reaching for her it sprang towards her _Phoebe snapped out of it.

"What is it Phoebe?" Leo asked turning to her.

"A premonition, I had a premonition" Phoebe whispered.

"But how? Didn't Chevron drain your powers?" Paige asked.

"Yes but he's dead" Phoebe stated flatly.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"Piper, she's alive but she was lying on a rock surrounded by sand and some arm was reaching for her" Phoebe said.

"Sand? Arm? Maybe she was in the desert" Paige said.

"Uh, oh" Phoebe said.

"What do you mean uh oh? Uh oh's are not good!" Paige said sternly.

"She's not in the desert is she?" Leo asked.

"No, worse she's in the demonic wasteland" Phoebe said.

"What!" Paige shouted.

"Don't look at me! We have to hurry and say the spell before that thing gets her" Phoebe said.

"Are you sure it's the demonic waste land?" Leo asked.

"Positive, Paige remember when Col tried contacting me? We used that spell so I could go to Cole, he was in the wasteland running from that thing so it wouldn't absorb his demonic powers" Phoebe said.

"Damn, Leo we need you to stay here and wait for us to bring Piper back" Paige said.

"Be careful, Piper would never forgive me if you guys didn't come back with her" Leo said.

"If we come back at all," Phoebe whispered.

"Thanks for the confidence sis" Paige said smirking.

"Let's get the book and save our sister, and the power of three" Phoebe said

They lit the candles and held hands as they read the spell "Writher my love, wherever you be, through time and space, take my heart near to thee." They both collapsed on the floor.

They appeared in the wasteland "So where's Piper?" Paige asked.

"Run!" Phoebe shouted.

"Why?" Paige said looking at her weirdly.

The snake like creature shot towards Paige as she screamed frantically. "I'll orb us away" Paige said.

"No don't!" If there is anything I learned it's that , that thing can track if we use our powers." Phoebe said.

They jumped to the next rock, "Piper!" Paige shouted. They ran to the edge of the rock, "Hurry it's coming! Say the reversal spell" Phoebe shouted.

"Wait! You said it absorbed demonic powers" Paige said.

"So what! We have to go!" Phoebe shouted.

"No! If we let it take Piper's demonic powers she won't try to kill us when she wakes up then Leo can heal her" Paige shouted.

Before they could react the creature latched on to Piper's chest, "Piper!" Phoebe shouted.

"Wait! It's working" Paige yelled.

A blue light went into the creature it left and was about to attack again "Oh! Hurry, hurry!" Phoebe shouted. They held hands "Return thy love, wherever she be, through time and space, bring her back to me"

They woke up in the attic with Piper, "Leo heal her!" Paige shouted. Leo ran over to Piper and healed her. "Piper?" Phoebe whispered.

"Unh, my head….wha…what happened?" Piper asked sitting up slowly.

"You were evil, then you almost died with Chevron" Phoebe said.

"Chevron……" Piper said slowly.

"Yeah" Paige said.

"He isn't dead" Piper said.

"What? Of course he is we saw him explode and he wasn't in the demonic waste land either, the only thing there was that snake thing and after it took your power…" Paige paused.

"Uh oh," Phoebe said.

"That thing was Chevron" Paige said.

"Precisely" Chevron said shimmering in.

"You son of a bitch!" Piper shouted.

She tried to blow him up but it didn't hurt him.

"Silly witch, flattering will get you nowhere!" Chevron shouted. He flung the girls into the wall,

"I knew I would be stopped in the beginning, the purpose was to collect all the demonic powers so I could kill you!" Chevron shouted.

Leo jumped on him "Quick the book!" Leo shouted.

The girls ran to the book hoping they could find a spell to stop Chevron for good.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N The Final Chapter

Chapter 14

Attic 

Chevron threw Leo off of his shoulders and onto the floor; he hurled a fireball at the sisters.

"Fireball!" Paige shouted. It deflected and hit Chevron knocking him down,

"Bah! Stupid witch!" Chevron shouted. He shimmered away, Piper and Paige flipped through the book, and Phoebe ran over to Leo to help him up.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked.

"Who cares, we can use the time to…" Paige stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Paige what's wrong?" Piper asked putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Piper looked down and realized that Paige had been stabbed,

"Paige!" Piper shouted. Chevron kicked Piper in the face and became visible again as he held Paige by the neck and formed a force field around himself and Paige.

"Let her go!" Phoebe shouted. "Oh, she'll go alright and she won't come back!" Chevron shouted.

"Paige orb away!" Phoebe shouted. Paige nodded and tried to orb but nothing happened.

"HA silly witch! If she tries to orb she will die! She is too weak!" Chevron said laughing.

"You better let her go or I swear you'll pay!" Piper shouted.

"I'll let her go! But only if you give me word that you'll relinquish your powers! So you can never get them back" Chevron shouted.

"You can't, your destiny isn't over yet" Leo said.

"Leo we don't have a choice" Phoebe said.

"Fine, but you have to promise to let Paige go, no tricks," Piper said.

"Demons honor" Chevron said grinning.

"No!" Paige shouted. She coughed up blood as he pulled her back.

"Stop!" Phoebe said about to run towards them. Leo held her back.

"My patience is running out!" Chevron shouted.

"Piper don't……you can't" Paige whispered.

"Were not letting you die Paige!" Piper shouted.

Leo suddenly orbed out of the room "Leo!?" Piper shouted. There was no answer.

Somewhere in the clouds 

Leo ran up to her, surprised nobody stopped him from barging in he tapped her on the shoulder, "Listen, Piper and Phoebe are about to relinquish their powers they need your help" Leo said.

"What about Paige? The power of three should work" The woman said.

"It won't, Chevron stabbed her with an athame and it took her powers, plus he's got her in some force field and the girls can't break in. He's pretty strong, he stole all the demon's powers from the demonic wasteland" Leo said.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't go anywhere it's against the rules" The woman said.

"You're going to be held back by the rules? Even after the elders, wouldn't let you come back? You watched your sisters suffer, I know you and you don't follow authority" Leo said.

"I do so! Just not all the time" The woman said.

Leo held out his hand she sighed and grabbed it.

Attic 

Piper and Phoebe held hands. "Were sorry Paige, but it's the only way" Piper said. Phoebe nodded "From whence they came return them now vanish the words, vanish our powers" They chanted

"From whence they came return them now vanish the words, vanish our powers" They chanted again. Lights began to swirl.

"One more time!" Chevron shouted.

"From wince they came…." The girls stopped chanting when Chevron smashed into the wall. Paige fell to the ground, Leo orbed down to heal Paige. Paige ran over to Piper and Phoebe who hugged Paige, they stared at the woman standing over Chevron.

"Leo…how…" Piper said about to cry.

"She broke the rules" Leo said.

"Is that…Prue?" Paige said chocking up.

"Yeah, it is" Phoebe said.

"Impossible! Your dead!" Chevron shouted.

"True but more or less you will be too" Prue said.

"No matter I'm still to strong for you!" Chevron shouted. He went to hit Prue with an energy ball but she threw it back.

"You may be to strong for the power of three, but what about the power of four?" Prue said smirking.

Paige nodded "Crystals circle!" Paige shouted. The crystals formed around Chevron

"No!" Chevron shouted.

The sisters joined hands;

"The power four replaces three vanquish this evil for eternity!" They chanted. Prue let go of their hands, "Prue?" Piper asked. Part of Chevron's body went up in flames

"Now the power of three is strong enough" Prue said. Piper, Phoebe and Paige linked hands.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free! The power of three will se us free!" The shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Chevron roared.

"Hit the deck!" Piper shouted. Chevron exploded as the girls hit the floor, it was over Chevron was gone.

"Now that was a vanquish" Leo said laughing.

Prue stared at Paige and hugged her "Paige, you have become a wonderful sister and a powerful witch, I'm glad you could feel in your heart that you knew me somehow, and that's what brought you to them" Prue said.

Paige smiled,

"Will we see you again?" Phoebe asked. She was teary eyed as Prue hugged her

"I don't think so, my place is with everyone else now, even Andy" Prue said.

"Kyle too?" Paige asked. Prue nodded, she looked at Piper and hugged her

"Piper, mom is so proud of you, don't you ever give up, even when all hell breaks loose, I may be gone but I'm certainly not forgotten" Prue said.

She smiled as she disappeared in lights, "You guys did good" Leo said.

"One ordeal after another" Piper said laughing.

"Still, what if he comes back?" Paige asked.

"Then we will be ready" Phoebe said.

"That's right, we'll call upon the power of four" Piper said.

Just then the book's pages began to flip rapidly to the end, the girls watched as writing appear on a blank page. _I'll always be with you, my sisters, love forever and always Prue. _

The sisters smiled as they linked arms with one another and walked downstairs, Leo orbed away smiling, knowing the sisters were safe, once again.

The End

A/NTA DA! Hope the ending was okay! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note

Hello! I'm glad everyone liked the story, just so you know I am currently working on another charmed story that has over 20 chapters. So I'm going to ask for some suggestions, if you would like someone from charmed to be put in the story please let me know. It can either be Prue, Chris, Darryl, Kyle, Billy, Cole or Andy. Any of those would be fine. Here are some questions too. (Please answer from a scale from one to ten where ten is not upset at all and ten is completely devastated.)

If Piper died and was gone forever and there was no magical way she could be brought back how upset would you be?

If Paige died and was gone forever and there was no magical way she could be brought back how upset would you be?

If Phoebe died and was gone forever and there was no magical way she could be brought back how upset would you be?

(Do not use the one to ten scale below)

Who is your favorite sister?

Who is the worst character?

Do you think their secret should be exposed in this story?

Would you like they're to be a lot of drama in this story? Comedy?

A/N The purpose for those questions is simple, I want to know if you would like something certain to happen in the story and also to know which character people like the most. I will choose at the end based on all the votes. So hurry, hurry! My mind Is eager to write!


End file.
